


Triple Love

by BenSoloButterfly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, F/M, Iwasbored, Kylo Ren & Ben Solo are Different People, Kylo emo boy, Love, M/M, Matt need a hug, MatureLanguage - Freeform, Modern, Newyork, Possessive Kylo Ren, Rich Ben Solo, Sexual Tension, Sexy, Smutt, Starwars - Freeform, Triplets, alotofsmutt, hotboys, some sex scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenSoloButterfly/pseuds/BenSoloButterfly
Summary: three men... one girlthree hearts... one choiceWhat she is gonna do if they all love her ?!Which one is she gonna choose ?!find out by reading this new fanfic '' Triple Love '' A Triplets Modern AU
Relationships: Ben Solo/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Matt the Radar Technician/Original Female Character(s), Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. - Chaper 1 -

**Author's Note:**

> \- Introduction -
> 
> Well Hello There! Welcome! Before I talk to you about the fanfic, I'll introduce myself! My name is Bianca and I'm a proud Canadian ! I love Star Wars , Marvel , DC , Jane Austen and some other things ! Anyways we are not here to talk about me !  
> So '' Triple Love '' Is a Triplets Modern AU. The triplets are Kylo Ren, Ben Solo and Matt ! I don't want to share more info about them because I want them to be a surprise ! For the Oc , Her name is Hope Kenobi ( Obi-Wan's granddaughter ) She's 21 years old and She work for The Resistance Magazine as an article magazine. She lives at New York ( like all the characters in this story). That's It ! I hope you will like reading the fanfic and that you'll enjoy the plot in general ! 
> 
> \- Bianca

The sun was already up in the sky. She could feel it on her naked skin. She slowly woke up and looked around. Her eyes went wide open when she saw a NAKED man in the bed. She suddenly remembered that she wasn't in her room too. She was in his room. There's not a lot of things that she could remember from the night before. She went to a bar, ordered some drinks and then blackout. Now she was here in a stranger's bed. She got off the bed and looked around for her clothes. She heard him clear his throat and she looked at him. He was looking at her with his beautiful hazel eyes. He had some pretty tattoos all over his arm and he had black hair that looked really soft. She blushed of embarrassment and said '' W-what exactly happened last night .. ? '' he smirked and got off the bed. Hope looked away because she didn't want to embarrass herself more by looking at his pretty muscular body. He walked to her and said '' A lot of things happened last night, darling '' Hope frowned and answered '' Tell me what happened and who you are .'' He took her chin with his hand and turned her hand so she was watching him '' Last Night you ordered a couple of drinks and I was the bartender. at the end of the night, you were a little bit drunk so I helped to get out of the bar. You looked at me for some time and you kissed me. I replied by kissing you and we finished by having sex in my bed. That's what happened last night '' Hope was really surprised that she did that but she was really embarrassed too, she's a really mature and she finished drunk in a man's bed. The man smiled a little bit and said '' and for the second question, I'm Kylo Ren '' She walked away and took her clothes. She had put them on and she walked out of the bedroom to the front door. Kylo walked behind her and said '' You want me to give you a lift? '' Hope looked at him, without any emotions, and said '' No. I'm ok. I'll walk. '' 

She gets out of the dark apartment and walks out of the apartment building. She starts to walk to her house. She knew that street so it was kinda easy to remember the way to her house. After a few minutes, She arrived at her house and entered, already exhausted by everything that happened in the morning. She had a big headache due to the alcohol she drank the night before and her feet were hurting a lot. She let herself fall on the couch and she sighs. She falls asleep and sleeps for almost an hour before hearing her phone ring. She woke up, took her phone and answered '' Hello? '' A really calm voice that she could recognize answered '' Hello Hope '' It was Leia, her boss, the CEO of The Resistance Magazine. '' Oh, it's you, Leia! '' '' It is me. Can you come to work today? we have some interesting information that you could do an article on'' Hope got off the couch and smiled '' Yeah sure! I'm gonna be here in like 20 minutes! '' *The call ended and she prepared herself to go to work. She changed her dirty clothes with clean clothes and she walked to her front door. She got out and locked the door. She always locks it because you are in New York and it's pretty dangerous to let your house's door unlocked. So many gangsters, psychopaths, or homeless people could enter and she didn't want that. She started to walk to her work building. It was kinda cold outside and there were a lot of cars in the street. She assumed that a lot of people were going to work too. Hope smiled a little bit for nothing. She liked to be outside, the fresh air, the birds, and the sound of the cars. It always made her smile.

She finally arrived to work and she entered the building. A security guard asked her to show her identification card and he let her pass. she walked to the elevator and entered. She waited until the elevator was on the fourth floor. She got out and a guy bumped into her. She looked at him and frowned '' Can you watch where you go ?! '' The guy looked at her and answered '' I-I'm really sorry! '' He ran away and she walked to her office. The guy had pretty blond hair and he was kinda cute. She was feeling bad because of the way she treated him. She tried to think of anything else and she got in her office. her friends Poe and Finn were waiting in it with Leia. '' Good Afternoon guys .. '' She sat on her chair and looked at them '' So what is the information? '' They all smiled and Leia answered '' we lied we have no information but we have a mission for you Hope. '' She frowned and said '' What is it ? '' Leia answered '' It's a charity gala for autistic kids. We want you to go to represent us and maybe to hear some info about any other magazine '' Hope eyes went wide and she answered '' W-what ?! b-but Why me ?! '' Poe answered '' because you're the best !'' Hope laughed sarcastically and said ''I'm not best but I'll go.'' Leia smiled and said '' Thank you Hope '' Poe, Finn and Leia walked out and Hope smiled slightly. She was kinda honored to go to the gala. 

Chapter 2 coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAAA YESS SORRY I WAS REALLY LATE FOR THAT CHAPTER BUT I PROMISE THAT THE THIRD ONE WILL BE PUBLISHED NEXT WEEK.

Hope walked back to her house to get prepared. The gala was this night so she's was kinda excited and stressed. She was honored that Leia chose her but she didn't really want to go. As she walked on the street to her house she received a message on her phone. she opened it, it was from an unknown number. 

Unknown Number: I'm already missing you my darling and it's only been a few hours 

She frowned. She knew who it was just by the name he called her. Darling. It was the guy from the morning. The one that she slept with as she was drunk. The mysterious Kylo .. after a few minutes looking at her phone as a perfect idiot she continued to walk and she answered him as well.

Hope: It was a one night stand, don't think that I want to do it again

She arrived in front of her house and entered as she saw that he was typing. She removed her shoes and laid on the couch. He quickly answered.

Kylo: I'm sure that this will not be a one night stand my darling 

She rolled her eyes and answered.

Hope: Think what you want to think 

She looked at the hour and got off the couch. she closed her phone and ran to her bedroom. She stared at her closet for almost an hour before she found the perfect dress for the event. She got in her bathroom and removed her clothes. She turned on the shower and waited for the water to be hot. She got in and smiled as the water warmed up her skin. She was feeling better than earlier. The hot water calming her and making her relax. She didn't move from the shower until she heard a noise from the living room. Her eyes went wide and she turned off the shower. she got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She walked out of the bathroom to the living room. She slowly looked and she saw Poe and Finn just being idiots in her living room. She frowned and yelled.

'' GODAMMIT! FINN! POE! YOU GUYS FUCKING SCARED ME ''

The two laughed and Finn answered.

'' Not my fault I told Poe to be quiet and He couldn't stop touching everything. ''

Poe frowned 

'' HEY ! you were the one who wanted to enter and not to wait for her outside! ''

Hope laughed and returned to her bathroom. She removed the towel and she looked at the dress. She slowed slid in and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled and opened her makeup bag. She did her makeup and got out of the bathroom. She opened her phone and saw the 3 notifications she received. She opened them and saw Kylo's messages.

Kylo: I know we will do it again

Kylo: You literally screamed my name

Kylo: You begged too. 

Hope closed her phone and sighs. She walks to Poe and Finn. 

'' ready to go ?? ''

Poe and Finn smiled. They opened the door as Hope took her shoes. She smiled when she finished putting them on. She walked out to Poe's car. They all got in and Poe started the car. Finn looked at Poe and frowned.

'' Uhmm do you know where is it ?? '' 

Poe smiled like an idiot

'' Nope ''

Hope looks at Poe and laughs. She answered.

'' Seriously Poe ?! ok let me find the address and we will put it on the GPS ''

Hope opened her phone and looked at the email that Leia sent her for the event. 

'' It's 2609 St John Street '' 

Poe nodded and wrote it on GPS. he got out of the parking lot and started to drive to the emplacement. They finally got there and Hope got out of the car first , still a little bit scared. She walked to the building's big doors and she showed the security guard her invitation. She got in and looked around like a kid in a toy store.

'' Omg- It's a food paradise here .. they literally want me dead or what- ''

She smiled and looked at Poe and Finn. Finn walked to her and said.

'' Let's go introduce ourself to the host or they will think that we are really rude ''

Hope, Poe, and Finn walked to a really well-dressed man with beautiful black hair. Hope frowned when she saw his face. She automatically recognized the face. He looked exactly like Kylo, the drunk guys she slept with. She thoughts '' It can't be him .. Kylo had some tattoo but that guy doesn't '' The guy in question walked to her and took her hand. he kissed it and smiled.

'' I'm Ben Solo, nice to meet you .. ??''

'' Oh sorry ... I'm Hope, Hope Kenobi '' 

Ben looked at her up and down before taking a glass of champagne and giving one to her.

'' I'm glad to meet you, Beautiful Hope Kenobi ''


End file.
